


Howling at the Moon

by sugarboat



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emetophilia, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarboat/pseuds/sugarboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I should think you still have dreams? Well, next time you dream, give some thought...to the hunt, and its purpose.</p><p>The hunter has second thoughts in the burning underbelly of Old Yharnam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling at the Moon

Walking through Old Yharnam would have felt like trespassing even without a crazed hunter aiming a Gatling gun at him. Crucified and burning corpses were strung up in seemingly random fashion, thick plumes of acrid and oily smoke wafting off of them and billowing up from funeral pyres, covering every surface in a thin, greasy film. This included, unfortunately, the hunter himself. In the light cast by his flickering torch, he could see the patina growing on his leather armor, could smell it soaking into the cloth of his mask. Still, smelling burning flesh was better than choking on smoke. 

The hunter had died twice here already, once to the sharp claws of the beasts dwelling within the ruined city and once to the burning bullets being fired at him from afar. _The next time you dream, give some thought to the hunt, and its purpose._ Well if something in Old Yharnam was meant to change his mind concerning the hunt, it was missing the mark. The dilapidated and smoldering city was filling with naught but slavering, bloodthirsty beasts, and if only they would stay dead, the hunter would be putting them out of their misery.

A great thundering din shook him out of his thoughts, the roar of bullets eating into the stone walls providing cover for the hunter. It set his heart racing with each peal of heavy fire, but he no longer flinched when he heard their impacts. Instead, he waited patiently, eyes scanning the dark courtyard ahead of him, counting down to when the gunfire would cease. A split second of silence followed the final bullet’s crash, and then the hunter was charging forward into smoke and darkness.

He stayed along the left edge of the courtyard, ignoring the groans and hisses elicited from the beasts he disturbed as he passed. Lunatic or not, the man firing at him was an expert; the hunter knew he only had a few free moments before the weapon would be reloaded, and bullets would be chasing him once more, nipping at his heels like hounds. There was the telltale whirring of the Gatling gun, sounding like heat and friction as it ground back to life. Its bite chased him across the yard and down a rickety wooden staircase, bullets splintering the old steps behind him.

At the bottom, the hunter whirled around, axe raised in a wide arc to slam into the face of one of the beasts that had come lunging after him. It hit its target with a satisfying crunch, the force of the blow radiating up his arm even as he wrenched its edge free, drawing the weapon back for another strike. Two more and the creature was slumping in death, its black blood liberally splattered across the hunter. He threw himself sideways as another beast rushed at him, its claws tearing and tangling in his leather coat in an attempt to eviscerate him. He grit his teeth, lips pulled back in a snarl as he brought his weapon down again and again until the beast joined its brother on the ground.

Heart pounding, thrumming in his ears, the hunter grew still, blood dripping off his axe to land with quiet patters on the stone floor. No more fiends came after him, though he was certain he had run past more than just the two he’d put down. More importantly, the gunfire had ceased; he gazed up at the tower the Gatling gun was mounted on – apparently he had finally outranged the deranged hunter. He grinned beneath the mask. 

Another staircase opposite the one he had come down led upwards, back towards the courtyard and – almost certainly – back within range of the haze of bullets he’d just escaped. As much as he appreciated being thorough, the hunter wasn’t eager to revisit that quite yet. He headed instead in the opposite direction, following another makeshift addition to the buildings around the side of what appeared to be a cathedral of some kind. The unsteady and haphazard wooden balcony led to a broken window framing a dark corridor.

Cautiously, the hunter ducked inside, taking care not to snag his clothing on any of the remaining metal frame and glass. The candles lining the hall did little to dispel the dim atmosphere, casting long flickering shadows along the walls. The hunter stowed his torch, drawing his pistol instead. It was better to limit his vision than to make a target of himself. He walked slowly, eying the urns and coffins stacked along the sides of the passage. Yet another improvised wooden addition – a ramp – led him to the rafters of a great room. 

One of the beasts was there to greet him, draped in a dirty and tattered cloak, hissing and charging towards the hunter. He met its attack with one of his own, grimacing as he felt the creature’s claws dig deep rivulets into his arm, even through the protective leather of his coat. The nightmare fell easily, but the hunter had to waste one of his blood vials, injecting the viscous fluid into his own veins. The borrowed blood felt cold as it mixed with his own, but its effects were immediate, the flesh on his arm knitting back together as though being sown by an invisible hand. A lingering ache and dizziness remained despite the closing of his wounds – poison, no doubt. Truly, an obnoxious creature.

He stepped back out into the hallway, ears straining for the telltale growling and wet, ragged breathing of his prey. The only sounds within the building seemed to be his own echoing footfalls. The quiet put him more on edge, certain that the other shoe was due to drop any moment now. Still, nothing greeted him as he reached the end of the corridor, and nothing lie in wait on the stairs he took down into the depths of the cathedral.

His fingers were twitching around the cloth-wrapped handle of his weapon as he entered the great room of the cathedral again, this time on the ground floor. Now, he could hear the rustling of beasts, could nearly smell their fetid breath, but none came forward in attack. Well, they were bound to charge at him sooner or later; the hunter was confident in his ability to best any creatures that might be lingering down here. His attention was more focused the massive desiccated corpse strung up in the center of the room.

Even for a hunter, the creature’s fate seemed cruel. Its skeleton was bound in chains, flayed skin still stretched between its outspread arms. There was a puddle of blood beneath it, as though even without life and tissue, the thing was still bleeding. The hunter stared up at it as he came closer, boots splashing in the red pool that surrounded the beast. Was this what the crazed gunman had spoken of, warning him against wanton brutality? The way this beast had been scourged and put on display was gruesome. 

An ear-piercing howl alerted him of the monster behind him too late, far too late. The hunter spun around in time for the beast – another of the cloaked variety – to throw its weight onto him, its long claws cutting into the meat of his upper arms as its attack sent them both to the ground in a splash of blood. Landing on his back with the both the weight of himself and the beast stunned the hunter momentarily. The creature didn’t loosen its grip on his arms, instead pulled itself closer so that its hooded face hovered over the human’s.

Slowly gathering his bearings again, the hunter twisted in the monster’s grasp, arms pinned down to his sides. Blood was seeping into his clothing, had soaked the back of his hair already, but the hunter pressed himself as close to the ground as he could, trying to pull away from the looming jaws of the beast. The thing’s mouth opened, and the hunter was sure it would go for his throat, tear out his tendons and arteries and make him start his nightmare anew. Instead it seemed to hunch, and then retched all over him, spewing forth a thick, foul liquid.

Gagging, the hunter jerked his head from side to side, desperate to escape the deluge spilling from the beast’s mouth. He was held fast, forced to accept the watery, burning substance as it splattered against his face, soaked into the cloth covering his mouth. The smell of it was awful, pungent and sickly sweet like a bloated corpse. He could even taste it on his tongue as it saturated his mask, bitter and acidic. His stomach heaved, threatening to expel its own contents.

Finally, the creature gasped out the last of its poison, pulling away from the hunter. He let go of his pistol, reaching up quickly to shove his mask away from his mouth and nose as he scrambled backwards, boots sliding in the slick of blood he’d landed in. With a numb and shaking hand, he fumbled for a blood vial, jamming it into his leg. The hunter struggled to haul himself to his feet, finding his limbs trembling from the effort. He thrust the needle of another vial into his leg as his vision splintered.

Poison, again, and a more potent one if his reaction was anything to judge by. More of the beasts were shambling towards him now, their eyes smoldering beacons of red in the darkness. The shrieking wails continued, echoed off the vaulted walls and ceiling, seemed to drive the creatures further and further into frenzy. Was he truly going to die here, now? He shoved another vial into his leg and fully rose, shouting out a wordless cry as he swung at the beast closest to him.

With a flurry of blows, the hunter was able to take down one of the monsters, but the others were circling him now, darting forward with poison tipped claws to rake across his skin. Each of the wounds they opened burned, sent fire blazing through his arteries, even as he tried to counteract the venom with the healing blood of the church. In a frenzy, he lashed out at the creatures, scoring hits against a number of the crowd but unable to finish off any more of them. His grip on his axe loosened, and he stood wavering for a moment, surrounded by the howling beasts.

His entire body felt as though it had been set ablaze, adrenaline only sending the toxin coursing through his system faster. He tried to focus on the creatures, but they all blurred together as they leapt over one another, jostling and yowling. The hunter shook his head, tried to tighten his hold on his weapon, but instead he dropped the heavy equipment entirely, the axe clattering and ringing against the stone floor as it landed, sending up splashes of the great dead beast’s blood.

Well and so, it was probably his own fault for wandering foolishly into the middle of the cathedral, for letting his attention become so fixated on one object. His knees buckled abruptly, and he fell to a kneel in the pool of blood, glaring at the beasts with bleary eyes, daring one of them to step closer and end this dream. 

One of them did stalk forward, its eyes glowing beneath the cowl of its cloak. It reached out with one elongated and bandaged arm, dug its clawed fingers into the hunter’s short hair and jerked his head back, had the human glaring balefully straight up into its face. And the beast retched again, covering the hunter in more of the thick poison. The liquid coated his face, flooded into his mouth as he heaved, forced to swallow the substance or choke on it. It burned like liquor on the way down, like molten lead, pooling hot in his stomach. 

His hands shot up to clamp onto the creature’s forearm, though any strength he had left was soon stolen by the toxin pouring into him. The hunter pressed his lips shut, his body trembling, unable to breathe as the poison was expelled over his face. Without warning the creature stopped, its iron grip in his hair the only thing keeping the hunter upright. Weakly, he struggled against it. His mouth opened, allowed whatever liquid he hadn’t been forced to swallow to spill over his lips, drip down his chin as he gasped for air.

The effects of the venom left him in a haze, his body feeling fever hot. The numerous scores along his flesh burned, throbbed with each sluggish beat of his heart. His reactions were dulled, thoughts scattered and disjointed. The hunter was barely able to make sense of what he was seeing as one of the gauze-wrapped beasts stepped forward, growling as it plucked at the dressings that usually covered the creatures’ loins. 

His mind was still trying to play catch-up as the creature shuffled to a stop in front of him, dirty bindings falling off of its legs and thighs to float on the blood underneath them. Something fleshy and entirely too human pressed against his lips, pushed its way into his mouth through slack jaws. The hunter groaned low in his throat, feebly tried to pull away, but the other creature at his side kept its hand clamped around the back of his skull, holding him in place. The beast before him paused, the flared head of its erection weighing against his tongue.

The hunter’s left hand dropped from where it was still curled against the forearm of the original creature, moved to the hip of the monster in front of him, tangled his fingers in its fur, pushed against it as though he could keep it from violating him further. The action seemed to provoke it, as it suddenly thrust its hips forward, the tip of its cock slamming into the back of the hunter’s throat, left the human coughing and gagging, eyes burning with unshed tears. 

Its own hands fell on the hunter’s shoulders, claws digging into his flesh as it began to fuck his face in earnest. Somehow, it felt as though the beast’s cock breached deeper into his throat with each plunge, the delicate tissue feeling rubbed raw and the muscles of his esophagus clenching tight as he struggled to heave, struggled not to heave, struggled to breathe. It filled the hunter with revulsion every time beast bottomed out deep in his gullet, its bristly and matted fur pressed against his face. 

Stars were dancing in the corners of his vision when the beast gave one final, bone shaking thrust and pulled back, hot fluid flooding the hunter’s mouth. The creature continued to move away, its cock still spurting cum, the rest of it splattering in thick globs across the hunter’s face. Coughing, the hunter spat out the salty substance, stomach dropping as he saw another beast step up to take the last one’s place.

He tried to shake his head, knees shifting in the viscous liquid, every inch of his body taut and begging to flee. The monster holding him steady dug its talons into the skin at the back of his neck, the incisions burning and the poison stealing his strength once more. A plea – _stop, no more, please_ – was cut off as the beast rutted against his face, sliding its cock into his open mouth. It was just as mindless and rough as the creature before it, driving its dick as deeply into the hunter as it could, its claws rending the flesh along his upper back as it fucked his throat.

This time when the creature came, it held itself firmly against him, shooting its load directly down his spasming throat. The hunter could feel the beast’s cock twitching against his tongue as it came. He wasn’t sure which method he preferred; his face burned in humiliation either way. When it finally moved away, the hunter sagged, expecting yet another warped figured to take up its turn. Instead, he was thrown roughly forward, his hands coming in just enough time to keep from planting his face into the blood soaked stone tiles.

Replacing the beast’s clawed hand, a foot pressed against the back of his neck, shoved him down against the cold stone and colder liquid. He had to turn his head to the side to keep from drowning in the shallow pool. His knees still being bent, the beast forced him into a mortifying position, ass up in the air and chest laid flat against the ground. When he felt talons scratching along his hips and thighs, felt his leathers opening to let cool air ghost against his heated flesh, the hunter renewed his desperate struggles, fingers scrambling and sliding for purchase against the slick tiles.

The beast at his neck leaned more of its weight against him, threatening to snap his neck. The hunter almost found that to be the more agreeable choice. But it didn’t deign to finish its task, merely held him in place as other creatures dug their claws into his hips, held him steady, pushed his tattered cloak away and worked to more fully expose him. The hunter moaned in despair as he felt furred limbs brush against the skin of his backside, prayed to whatever gods might be listening to end this.

Sharp claws were digging into the flesh of his ass, pulling him apart, putting him on display. His hands bunched into fists, the leather of this gloves creaking. Something wet pushed against his opening and he shuddered. It was big – too big – and the substance it was liberally coated in was more tacky than lubricating. Blood, most likely. The creature behind him thrust forward, its cock unable to breach him with so little preparation. Whether in response to the feverish poison or his current predicament, the hunter had broken out in a cold sweat.

Not to be deterred, the beast lined itself up again, pushing insistently against him. Slowly, agonizingly, the monster entered him, stopping with just the head of its cock buried inside him. The hunter was quivering, back straining from the arched position he was forced to hold, pain radiating up and down his spine. The beast made short thrusts, driving more and more of itself into the man, barely pulling out before surging deeper inside him. Whatever the creature had covered itself in was drying, but the hunter could feel himself tearing, his own blood slicking the beast’s cock. 

Its hands found his hips, fingers curling and cutting into his flesh. It held him motionless as it work itself in, and the hunter heard a keening wail from above him as it finally seated itself fully inside. With a sudden ferociousness, the beast pulled its cock out entirely and then thrust forward, using the bruising grip it held on the hunter’s hips to force the man back onto its dick. The hunter cried out in pain, jerking futilely. The beast sent a frantic pace now, hammering into the human, slamming itself as deep into the man as it could on each thrust. 

The hunter was moaning as he was dragged back onto the monster’s flesh again and again, feeling the creature deep inside him, splitting him open. Blood oozed into his mouth, threatening to choke him, and he was forced to swallow mouthfuls of the foul and aged liquid. He could feel its fur brushing against the back of his legs and ass with every thrust, reminding him just what kind of creature was violating him, degrading him. 

The creature began to lose its rhythm, its saliva dripping down from its mouth to pool against the remains of the hunter’s jacket. It howled as it came, spilling itself deeply in the hunter, its hips giving aborted thrusts as if to drive itself even further inside him. It released him abruptly, pulled itself free with a wet pop, and the hunter would have fallen to the floor, boneless, if not for another pair of fingers and talons digging into his hips, another cock shoving relentlessly against him.

As the new beast began to enter him, the pressure on his neck was lessened and then removed, the creature moving away from him. Any will to fight was gone, and the hunter laid where he was left, until claws hooked into his chest, underneath his clavicles, dragging him up. A pitiful whine was pulled from his throat. He stretched his shaking arms out, trying to put as much weight as possible onto his limbs to ease the pressure of the talons hooking around his collar bones.

His gaze fixed on the blood covered floor, he saw the thick head of another cock as it was pushed against his lips. There was no hand on the back of his skull now to push him forward, but the hunter opened his mouth, allowed the curving length of the beast’s cock to slide inside him, even as the beast behind him rutted mindlessly, the muffled sound of furred flesh smacking into his own punctuating every thrust. He watched as more and more hard flesh was pressed into his mouth, swallowed down his throat, eyes closing when furred limbs came into view. 

The creatures seemed to pay no mind to each other, creating their own rhythms that had the hunter rocking back and forth without reason. He still gagged each time the beast in his throat shoved itself fully inside him, his body still screamed in anguish on every hard thrust from the creature behind him. The beast in his ass came first, its sticky seed feeling boiling hot within him. As had the last one, it dropped him as soon as it was finished, and another took its place between the shell-shocked hunter’s legs.

The process continued on until the hunter lost count of the number of beasts that had taken him, blood spilling down the front of his thighs from long scores carved into his hips, cum sliding down the insides of his legs every time a creature’s cock was removed from him. They had seemed to alternate between cumming down his throat and painting their seed across his face, his skin sticky and dripping with various liquids. Finally, they dropped him face down in the puddle of an ancient beast’s blood, where he had once felt a pang of sympathy for their kind.

Having so thoroughly defiled and humiliated the hunter, they seemed to have lost interest in him entirely, not even finding him a threat worth killing. The hunter grunted as he lifted himself up, his whole body feeling numb and freezing cold, teeth chattering. Even crawling sent waves of agony crashing from his lower body, but he drug himself through the blood to where his pistol still lay discarded. He grabbed it with a shaking hand, turned onto his backside even as the action made him bite his cheek against the pain. He aimed it at the head of one of the monsters and fired, grinning in grim satisfaction as its skull exploded, raining shards of bone and viscera. 

The sound alerted the other beasts to his presence again, reminded them that he was still, in some way, dangerous, and they pounced on him. This time, their claws dug deep into his flesh and rent him apart, spilled his organs out to the dirty floor. It ended suddenly, and the hunter awoke again, his flesh whole and his mind blazing. Whatever the hunters before him had done to this wretched city, it wasn’t enough. He was going to burn its remains to the ground.


End file.
